Récits de Gravity Falls
by AlcorDream
Summary: Livre contenant une multitude de petit récit sur l'univers de Gravity Falls. Récit parfois assez sanglant ou juste léger. Attention il y aura présence de Au (Alternatif Univers.) J'ai aussi introduit des ocs à moi qui m'ont prit des années à construire.
1. Premier Récit

**Gravity Falls ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Alex Hirch et les personnages présents dans cette oeuvre lui appartiennent aussi.**

**La haine de Dipper Pines.**

**ooOOOoo**

J'ai toujours tout fais pour elle, tout sacrifier, tout tenté et j'en ai perdu des choses pour elle, une partie de ma vie aussi car j'ai perdu mon temps a cause d'elle et de ses délires, il n'y avait que de place que pour elle, je devais rester dans l'ombre, je ne pouvais pas la "dépasser" sinon elle hurlait sur moi et sur "sa vie minable".

Elle n'a jamais rien sacrifié pour moi, pas même une seule fois, j'aurai été si heureux si elle l'avait fait juste une fois au moins, oui elle m'avait déjà sauvé mais d'une situation causé par elle.

Je l'ai sauvé des gnomes dans la forêt, si j'avais su je l'aurait laissé là bas, enfin elle n'avait que 12 ans, c'est jeune pour un viol collectif non ? J'ai du aller moi voir Gideon pour m'occuper de sa foutue rupture amoureuse et j'ai fini presque éclaté au sol, je ne lui pas pas la vie à elle mais a l'amulette magique de Gideon. À la supérette abandonnée, j'ai du passer pour un petit garçon auprès de Wendy pour satisfaire ces fantômes de gens qui ont vécu. Je n'y crois pas, pourquoi j'ai du faire ça ?

Lors de cette journée particulièrement chaude a la piscine, on m'avait donné une mission, de la confiance mais j'ai déçu a cause d'elle et de son poisson espagnol, Je me suis fais virer et je me suis ridiculisé, avec elle je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de responsabilités car elle me forçait a les écraser.

Et quand elle me filmait a mon insu, elle montrait les photos a tout le monde en me critiquant, "Quel voix de bébé !" "Regardez, pas un poil Hahahaha !" Voilà ce qu'elle disait, et ils ont même fait un remix de ma petite voix, même Wendy s'en amusée grandement.

Durant la foire, j'avais enfin réussi a avoir Wendy sans que Robbie vienne me piquer Wendy à cause de mon lancé rater, elle a joué son rôle de soeur triste et souffrante, foutaises !

Quand elle me traînait plus bas que terre parce qu'elle était plus grande que moi car nous avions un centimètres de différence, un seul centimètre avait suffit à la laisser me détruire, a l'époque je voulait juste être identique a elle, désormais je veux m'en éloigner le plus possible.

Une des pires choses qu'elle a pu produire fut la fois ou elle m'a laissé enfermer Wendy et moi en présence d'un monstre métaphore qui voulait sortir du laboratoire dans lequel on été enfermé Wendy et moi. J'ai cru mourir, j'ai cru que Wendy était morte. Et au dernier moment il avait prit mon corps, le miens et il était fou, je ne pouvait pas être comme ce monstre.

La pire chose qu'elle m'ai fait sentimentalement fut le jour de son stupide spectacle, ce spectacle maudit, cette sale petite comédie, le jour ou la plupart de mes espoirs envers sont partis, elle n'a pas voulue m'aider sans un service, je devais continuer le show, j'aurai du laisser Bill la tuer. Je connaissais les points faibles, c'était ma soeur jumelle après tout.

Quand elle n'a pas voulu croire en moi le jour où on n'a trouvés le portail, moi son propre frère, je n'y croyais presque plus a ce moment. C'était soit me croire moi, soit faire confiance a un vieil homme hors la loi qu'on ne connaissait que depuis deux mois.

Quand elle a provoquée la bizarre apocalypse, elle s'est laissée berner comme une idiote, si elle n'étais jamais partie, si elle m'avait écouté !

Je la hait ! Je hais ma soeur jumelle, Mabel Pines ! Depuis qu'elle est morte, je me sens mieux. Je dois de remercier Bill, il m'en a libéré.

Il n'y a plus que Wendy et Bill, mes deux meilleurs amis, ils ne me mentent pas eux, ils sont gentils et ils ne se moquent pas de moi.

Bill revient peut être certains soirs couvert de sang mais je lui fait confiance, mais je devrais quand même le dire à Wendy.


	2. Deuxième Récit

**Quand vas tu réussir ?**

**ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION**

Ce texte est déconseillé au plus sensible psychologiquement, à ceux étant déclaré dépressif et à ceux qui n'ont pas le moral ou ceux qui on un traumatisme suite à la perte d'une personne.

Alcor est Dipper transformé en démon par Bill Cipher, sa soeur, Mabel est morte de vieillesse et le restes des amis et de la famille aussi. Alcor est adulte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le démon gardien était chez lui, au Mystery Shack et pour une raison que lui même ignore il attend sa soeur, il a besoin d'elle mais elle ne viendra plus jamais car elle est morte depuis déjà bien longtemps, laissant son frère dans le noir, dans un néant de douleur et de question Alcor ayant continué à veiller sur ses enfants, ses amis et ses réincarnations mais cela commençait à faire de trop pour l'homme qui s'enfonce dans le noir de son esprit à chaque bouffée d'air prise. La douleur s'insinue dans son corps comme un doux poisons qui malheureusement ne le tuera jamais.

Le démon des rêves regarde à travers la fenêtre, le paysage lui semble vide et froid, les choses le composant fade et mort, de son point de vue rien ne lui donne envie de sortir. Il fait pourtant beau dehors mais la beauté du monde vient de l'intérieur des gens qui le contemplent, comment voir la beauté des choses alors que à l'intérieur de lui tout est confus, triste, mourant. Une larme s'échappe de son regard presque dénué d'émotion, une larme brillante et de la couleur de l'or, une douleur sourde lui vrille la poitrine et la gorge comme si deux boules identiques étaient logées dans ces endroits là.

· · ·𖥸· · ·

Quand seras tu libre Alcor, quand seras tu bien et bon ? Je pense que ça ne sera jamais le cas, tu pourras être heureux, oui mais ce sera de courte durée, après viens toujours la douleur, les questions et la détresse car tu t'inquiètes trop, tu te pose trop de questions et tu ressens encore les choses, fais donc semblant comme moi mais je vois bien la vérité, tu ressens trop de chose, tout le temps pour des choses insignifiantes.

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas mon ami car c'est comme ça que le veux la vie, la tienne, tu dois être horrible et souffrir, c'est ton destin et il ne peut pas être changé, l'espoir viendras mais restera t- il ? Alcor y crois lui, il essaye quand même mais si tu restes qui tu es jamais ça n'ira peut importe la personne que tu tiendras dans tes bras n'as tu donc pas compris la leçon la première fois, il était ton premier et regarde ce qui s'est passé alors baisse le regard et n'espère rien.

The Dreambender se lève et descend dans le laboratoire souterrain tapant le code du distributeur comme un automate qui n'a qu'une seule mission à accomplir, ses pas sont lourds et il manque de tomber plusieurs fois malgré ses pas lents. S'il tombe, ça ne servira à rien mais il existe pleins de choses qui ne servent à rien mais qu'on ne peux pas éviter. Heureusement il arrive au niveau de l'ascenseur, sale et cassé, il marche encore comme par magie vu l'état visible et le bruit que fait la machine maintenant bien rouillée.

Il se dirige vers un bureau une fois arrivé dans les sous-sols, il ouvre un tiroir fermé à clef et prend un pistolet, il va jouer à le roulette russe ce soir mais avec les six balles dans le barillet, il pose l'arme sur sa trempe et tire une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois et a chaque coup une giclée de sang doré s'écrase contre le sol et les murs proches, une fois cela fois il ne tangue même pas, il se contente juste de lâcher le pistolet maintenant vide au sol, dans les éclaboussures de sang, un sourire étrange orne les lèvres de Alcor.

Le liquide couleur or qui lui sert de sang coule mais il reste debout, comme un vieux bateaux sur une mer agitée. Son regard fatigué et triste se pose sur une vielle armoire qui ne se ferme même plus car trop utilisée, la porte en bois est d'ailleurs trouée, comme si un poing avait heurté la surface avec violence. Alcor s'avance vers elle et sort un petit tabouret et une corde avec grand calme comme toujours depuis qu'il est descendu. Il est silencieux et ses lèvres d'habitude pleines et rebondies ne forment qu'une ligne serrée.

· · ·𖥸· · ·

Ça ne sert à rien Alcor mais tu recommence, encore et encore dans le but d'être au calme, d'être bien et d'être rien pour toujours mais au fond de toi tu sais que ce n'est pas possible mais tu essayes encore et toujours, te ridiculisant dans l'espoir d'une fausse promesse. Le gardien de la ville installe son matériel, toujours à la même place, toujours avec les mêmes gestes, le même regard, il ne veut pas d'avenir, il ne veux pas rester, il ne veux plus de passé ce qu'il veut c'est le calme.

Sans hésiter il monte sur le tabouret, passe la corde sous son cou et commence à bien la serrer un peu à l'aide du noeud, Alcor met son pied en avant et frappe contre le tabouret qui s'en va plus loin, laissant son corps être soutenu par la corde à l'aide de son cou, sa mâchoire se contracte avant de se relâcher, son corps se balançant d'abord frénétiquement puis enfin plus doucement comme dans un berceau, ses yeux perdent de la couleur et le jaune doré de ses yeux les quittent et devient ternes, vieuxet encore plus sombre à la place, il attend, une minutes, deux minutes, trois minutes, une heure, deux heures, trois heures sagement pendu la, les bras baillant dans l'obscurité, seul une vielle lampe bleue éclaire à peine son long corps.

Je me dirige alors vers lui, je suis là seule à le décrocher, la seule à lui venir en aide sans en parler, je le décroche grâce à un couteau tandis qu'il tombe à terre sans douleur comme une belle poupée qu'un enfant aurait laissé tomber.

Je le prend souvent avec moi après ça on mange des sucreries ensembles mais c'est de plus en plus fréquent même moi je ne peux pas le détruire et ça m'arrange, comme ça je ne m'ennuie pas mais il y a un moyen quand même, un moyen qui détruira tout autour de lui, donc c'est impossible pour lui de se laisser aller réellement pourtant le feu d'artifice que ça occasionnera devrait être exceptionnel.

Je le soulève, et il se laisse porter par moi on m'aidant un peu en poussant pied à terre.《Ô Alcor, quand vas tu réussir ?》 Heureusement qu'il a une meilleure amie comme moi mais il sait que je ne ressens rien mais il reste car il m'aime bien, d'ailleurs il devrait penser un peu plus à son fils, même si Lulu ne vient pas très souvent le voir il reste présent quand il n'est pas entortillé dans des draps humides.

Qui suis je ? Je suis la mort mais pas la sienne, je suis froide mais je suis de la chaleur pour lui, une chaleur artificielle certe mais bon, temps qu'il reste avec moi faire les conneries ça me va...

· · ·𖥸· · ·

Une main vient frapper à la porte du musée, derrière elle un jeune homme de petite taille a la bouille étonnamment mignonne, après quelques minutes sans réponse il souffle et repart en regardant une dernière fois le Mystery Shack alors qu'il disparaît, Harry reviendra un autre jour.


	3. Troisième Récit

Quand Stan est mort, ça a fait mal, Ça a fait mal parce que Dipper regardait. Et il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Habituellement, quand de telles choses se produisaient, Stan donnait à Dipper un discours d'encouragement ou une blague pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Mais il était parti. Et Dipper ne pouvait rien y faire, démon ou pas.

«Ce n'était pas ta faute, avait dit Mabel.

Mais il était censé être le démon le plus puissant du monde, il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire? Au moins Stan est mort de vieillesse plutôt que de toute autre chose.

Cela le faisait se sentir mieux. Cette nuit-là, Dipper regarda Mabel, s'assurant que rien ne pourrait lui arrivée.

Quand Wendy est morte, Dipper est allé à son enterrement et a obtenu quelques regards plutôt étranges de la part des chasseurs de démon présents.

Il savait qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi un démon assistait aux funérailles d'un chasseur de démons sans même écouter leurs pensées.

Il les a ignorés, bien sûr.Et aucun d'eux n'a rassemblé le courage d'attaquer.

Après tout, personne n'avait envie de se battre lors d'un enterrement.Alors ils sont restés silencieux.

Dipper aurait dû être là quand elle est morte.

Mabel lui dit la même chose qu'elle lui avait dite à l'enterrement de Stan.

Cette fois, ça le faisait se sentir pire.

Le jour suivant, Dipper est allé dans les tunnels à cause d'un invocateur lui demandant comment elle était morte, donc il avait été enquêter.

Wendy était devenu un fantôme.

Il avait dû manger son âme pour la laisser partir.Quand il lui avait demandé, elle avait dit qu'elle s'était perdue.

Il a eu mal à l'estomac tout le mois.

Quand Henry était mort, personne n'avait été préparé.

Beaucoup de gens avaient connu Henry, que ce soit The Woodsman, le mari de Mabel Pines, le bibliothécaire, l'homme aux bois ou simplement Henry.

Mais parmi toutes les personnes présentes, Mabel souffrait le plus.

Dipper n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose.Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider.

C'était dur pour eux deux.

Cette nuit-là, Dipper s'est assit à côté de Mabel pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Elle était presque tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Il savait qu'elle aller bientôt mourir, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Quand Mabel est morte, c'était comme si une obscurité s'était installée sur Gravity Falls.

Elle avait aidé tant de gens.

Elle avait illuminé le plus sombre des temps.

Elle avait donné du réconfort à Dipper quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Et elle était morte.

Son étoile, sa lumière, sa soeur était morte, éteinte.

C'était comme si un trou avait été déchiré en lui.

Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire.Il ne chanterait plus jamais de karaoké avec elle.Il ne reviendrait jamais à la maison après une convocation stressante et ne se rendrait plus jamais compte qu'elle lui avait tricoté un chandail.

Il a presque souhaité que quelqu'un soit responsable, juste pour qu'il puisse les retrouvés et les tuer.

Mais elle était morte paisiblement.

Il savait que c'était mieux.

Il a juste souhaité qu'elle n'ait pas à mourir.

Pendant plusieurs décennies, Alcor the Dreambender disparu.

Plusieurs décennies après la mort de Mabel Pines, dans un petit hôpital discret, un bébé est né.

Et Alcor ai réapparu.

Et tout est encore arrivé.

Ce texte viens d'un site anglophone, je n'ai fait que traduire ce texte.

Ce texte a était fait il y a un ans maintenant donc il n'est pas forcément très bon.

Un autres textes sur Dipper Pines arrive demain et frappez moi si j'oublie.

Pour une fois vous pouvez.


	4. Quatrième Récit

**Le démon qui pleure.**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour, ça aurait dû être joyeux, ça aurait dû être léger mais c'était triste et chaotique et tout celà ce passé dans le coeur du démon. Son anniversaire à lui ne le dérangé pas mais ce jour n'était pas qu'à lui, il appartient aussi à sa défainte soeur jumelle

Mizar ou Mabel était toujours souriante, gentille et aimable, lui il n'avait pas prit le chemin qu'elle avait prit, il l'a même éloigné du chemin qu'elle avait empruntée. Alcor n'a pas eu le choix, il devait prendre le "mauvais" chemin.

Il prit des gâteaux principalement constitué de sucre et aux diverses couleurs agressives. Il prit aussi du jus d'orange et de la limonade ensuite il mit le tout dans un sac à pique-nique.

Il Se dirigea ensuite à la colline, là où elle se trouvait mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils sur la colline près de la tombe de sa soeur, que devait il faire, devait il y aller ou se retirer ? Il choisi d'attendre un peu et cela dura trois longues heures ou son fils ne changea pas se place jusqu'au moment où Alcor le rejoignit, son fils essaya de le chasser pour pouvoir être seul avec sa chère tante, il n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

Alcor ne flancha pas, faisant abandonner le plus jeune démon, demon qui ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait près de son paternel. Il le voyait plutôt comme un sale type arrogant et qui lui a prit les affaires léguées par sa tante. Les deux démons se regardérent haineusement puis Sélio retourna chez lui, auprès de son père, Bill.

Alcor se detendit en compagnie de sa soeur, enfin. Il lui laissa ses gâteaux préférés c'est à dire les plus roses et brillants. Le démon étoile mangea les autres, les moins beaux et brillants mais tout de même délicieux.

Un passant vint les dérangés, criant d'horreur en voyant Alcor sous sa vrai forme, de colère Alcor attrapa le passant par le cou, un human. Alcor lança un regard vers ka tombe de sa soeur, il se résolu à épargner en n'oubliant pas de lui effacer la mémoire.

Vers la fin de la journée, il répartit oubliant même que c'était son anniversaire à lui aussi.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Cinquième Récit

Réécriture

Hier, j'ai regardé la télévision avec Mabel mais elle pleurait encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé, moi aussi je ne me sentais pas très bien mais ça c'était au début, je veux juste que ma sœur aille mieux. Ensuite nous sommes montés dans le grenier, là ou se trouve la chambre. Mabel traine des pieds, son regard est toujours vide et fixe.

Je ne dors plus et Mabel non plus, elle reste plusieurs minutes couchée sur le dos à regarder le plafond moisie, ensuite elle se mord la lèvre et fini par pleurer en se tournant dans un coin du lit en boule.

Ce n'est pas bon pour elle, Elle devrait dormir sinon son corps va souffre du manque de sommeille, moi je ne m'en fait pas, je n'ai pas peur pour moi, pour elle oui.

Le lendemain matin, Mabel avait les yeux rouges et elle avait des cernes énormes et violettes sous les yeux, lorsque la sonnette de la porte des habitations et non du musée se met a sonner, Mabel et moi allons ouvrir, c'est mon sœur qui attrape la poignée et la tourne, si elle aurait pu elle n'aurait pas ouvert mais les oncles n'étaient pas présents.

Gideon l'invite à sortir, avant Mabel aurait fait une crise à cause du fait qu'il aurait vu son visage ravagé mais là aucune réaction, juste de la lassitude, nous devrions sortir mais Mabel en a décidé autrement en claquant la porte au nez de Gideon, Gideon qui été devenu assez sympa après le Weirmaggedon, pas parfait mais sympa.

Après une heure, Mabel n'avait pas manger, encore. La sonnette retentit encore, Mabel reste assise par terre comme depuis une heure déjà, Je me demande qui est derrière la porte mais ma jumelle ne semble pas être curieuse, elle.

Finalement, ma sœur se lève et va ouvrir, c'est encore Gideon mais il est accompagné, c'est Pacifica, derrière ses grands airs c'est une fille bien qui s'est prendre discrètement soin des personnes autour d'elle, Mabel refuse encore une fois de sortir mais Pacifica ne lui laisse pas le choix et la tire violement dehors, Mabel en pyjama ne panique pas, Pacifica lui tend un sachet avec une belle robe dedans, elles vont dans les toilettes extérieure puis ressortent Mabel habillée avec cette belle robe bleu ciel.

Nous sommes allés sur la place de Gravity Falls, l'atmosphère était étrangement tendue et austère mais Gideon et Pacifica était joyeux, enfin en apparence mais j'espère que ça aidera Mabel, moi ça m'aide, il seront là pour elle et donc pour moi.

Mabel a craquée, elle a pleurée, elle se serait s'effondrait sur le sol si Pacifica ne l'avait pas retenue, dans les bras de notre amie Mabel a pleuré, encore mais cette fois si elle n'est plus toute seule pour pleurer car moi je me sens incapable de l'aider, ça me rend malheureux, triste, inutile.

Après avoir flâné un peu sur la place et avoir respiré l'air extérieur de la ville et de la forêt proche, Gideon propose d'aller au café de la vielle madame Suzan pour manger et boire quelques choses, la route jusqu'au café était agréablement silencieuse et calme, nous sommes ensuite rentrée à l'intérieur du bâtiment de restauration, Madame Suzan avec une expression douce et peinée nous offre le repas gratuitement, Pacifica commande pour tout le monde des pancakes au café mais Mabel n'a encore rien mangé, Gideon a finalement du manger son assiette sous les yeux de la propriétaire du café abattue.

Nos deux amis ont finalement abandonnés leur masque joyeux pour arborer une mine triste et désolé, ils avaient essayés au moins mais il ne laisserai pas Mabel mourir intérieurement pour autant, moi non plus je ne veux pas la laisser faire, elle doit vivre et être heureuse mais moi aussi je pleure, je ne supporte pas la voir dans cette état avec l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, je ne peux même pas la faire sourire même un peu.

La journée passe vite et le soir arrive, il est temps d'aller au cimetière, Mabel a éclaté en sanglots, ça me rapelle la mort de Dandinou, il s'est fait manger et Mabel était si triste mais je suis arrivé à la consoler mais cette fois je ne peux pas. Nos oncles sont arrivés et Ford prit a bras ma sœur, dans une étreinte paternelle et réconfortante, Stan n'est plus joyeux et blagueur, il est triste et effondré.

Tout le monde avait prit des fleurs sauf Mabel, Pacifica et Gideon mais il ne fait pas leur en vouloir, ils ont déjà fait beaucoup et Mabel est tellement triste et je préfère qu'elle ni pense pas trop pour son bien-être. Ils déposent enfin les fleurs et autres hommages sur une tombe.

La tombe était jolie et nouvelle, elle ne datait pas vraiment mais elle était si belle décorée de toutes ces fleurs et décorations. Dessus il était écrit, "Repose en paix Dipper Pines. 1999 - 2015."

Ma tombe, je suis mort à l'âge de 13 ans, le 13 novembre dans un accident, ou pas, c'est de sa faute je sais qu'il a voulu ma mort et maintenant je ne peux pas les mettre en garde et les protéger.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'étais encore la, mon âme n'est pas parti je ne sais où mais elle est restée au côté de ma sœur qui a emménagée à Gravity Falls au côté de nos deux oncles.

Les fantômes ne partent jamais avec des regrets mais je ne sais pas lesquels me retiennent ici, j'ai peut-être une dernière chance, qui sait, nous sommes bien à Gravity Falls.

Mais Dipper Pines ne revint jamais...


	6. Sixième Récit

Ce texte est une back story de Alcor, le nom du fils n'est pas donné pour des raisons de droits d'auteurs. (Le fils n'existe plus dans son histoire mais Bill toujours, Alcor n'est plus Alcor désormais mais il a été entièrement ou presque modifier et séparer du vrai Alcor, maintenant c'est un oc à part entière, Saerone, à moi !)

WARNING GORE, PRÉSENCE DE MEURTRE, DE SANG ET DE DÉTAILS SORDIDES! ET ENCORE PIRE !

C'est un vieux texte que je n'aime pas trop, l'histoire et l'écriture ne sont pas au top.

Illumination.

Alcor était sombre, il était fou et plus le temps passait plus la folie l'accaparée sans que le personnage principal sans rende compte, pourtant ses problèmes avait une source, une identité, il était tombé dans les bras de la mauvaise personne, puis il l'avait épousé et eu un enfant avec ce mal.

Le soir du sept septembre Alcor revint d'un travail particulièrement sanglant aussitôt en rentrant chez lui il remarqua du sang en dessous d'une de ses portes et le sang coulait en quantité, intriguéle père de famille ouvrit la porte en se disant que c'était une fantaisie de son mari.

À peine le temps que le deuxième pieds franchi le sol de la pièce que la tête de son fils roula à ses pieds dans une marre de sang. Le corps disposait quelques mètres plus loin, les boyaux sortant d'une plaie béante au ventre, les bras étaient presque arraché du corps sans vie du plus jeune fils et aussi de l'unique fils biologique.

Les sens de The Dreambender jusque là endormis et hors d'état de marche à cause du choc subit lui revinrent après un instant ou sa vue était floue et que les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles l'étourdissait tout redevint presque normal et des rires de folies et il vit enfin son Bill en sang, il y avait des trace de lutte sur le corps du démon fou mais en cet instant Alcor su que la majorité du sang le recouvrant ne lui appartenait pas, c'était celui de son fils.

Mason sans y penser plus sauta sur Bill avec fureur, il était littéralement noir de colère, Cipher n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il venait de faire, le tueur se fit chasser avec violence hors du Mystery Shack, Bill eu la chance de pouvoir franchir juste avant la mort la ligne de protection à base de crin de licorne et de disparaître en se téléportant.

Après celà Alcor jeta son alliance au sol et avec une surcharge impressionnante de magie il l'a détruisit. Le plus gros de la colère passée l'ancien marié se mit une main à la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, heureusement sa meilleure amie ayant reconnue le mort débarqua en fanfare.

Aio n'avait pas son comportement habituel, elle avait son unique autre comportement plus rarement observé, le tout ou rien passant de folle hyperactive, une sorte de folie joyeuse elle peut comme lors de son entrée être froide et sérieuse, la folie froide et impressionnante par le manque d'émotion de la part de la reine.

Pendant que son meilleur ami sortait du musée elle lui fit promettre que plus rien ne sera là, même les choses faisant partie du décors, des corps jusqu'aux chambres, il devait tout oublier et ne plus penser à son ancienne famille.

Plus tard quand le démon revint chez lui ce fut presque comme si les murs était à nus, la chambre du fils entièrement vide, dans sa chambre maintenant personnelle il ne restait qu'un lit une place et la moitié des membres de toute la bâtisse avaient disparus et surtout le laboratoire d'Oncle Ford que c'était approprié Bill était totalement et entièrement vide.

Alcor peut recommencer sa nouvelle vie, Éliora lui se retrouve seul mais pour une raison étrange Alcor accepte encore ses visites même si son compagnon est mort dans cet endroit.

Alcor se promit d'être moins violent et il se désintoxiquera de la folie transmise par Bill, il arrête les rituels et se consacre plus à sa carrière de chanteur.


	7. Septième Récit

L'espoir Rose.

Dans une ruelle sombre de la ville se trouvent de nombreux étalages sinistres, seul un magasin et lumineux et peint de jolies couleurs avec une dominance de rose, c'était nouveau se dit Dipper qui venait prendre sa dose de cocaïne, le jeune homme de dix neuf ans était tombé bien bas depuis leur premier été à Gravity Falls.

L'homme en bleu est là avec ce que le jeune Pines a besoin, l'argent dans la main de Dipper et le sachet dans la main de l'homme en bleu, le transfert se fait dans le calme et les positions des objets sont échangées mais Dipper n'a pas le temps de souffler qu'un grand fracas retentit dans la nuit, le dealer s'effondre et une douleur aigüe perce les tympan du jeune prodige qui commence aussitôt à courir en regardant tout autour de lui, les commerces au alentours s'éteignent rapidement et les portes et les fenêtres se claquant.

Seul un magasin reste ouvert et lumineux, le magasin coloré, Dipper entre dans la bâtisse décorée.

Ma vision est trouble et mon souffle est erratique mais je prend le temps d'observer mon environnement, je suis entouré de bonbons, de bougies et de fleurs colorées mais le plus alarmant était l'odeur ou plutôt toutes les odeurs tantôt sucrées tantôt âcre. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et longs parlait avec une femme, celle ci avait les cheveux gris coupés courts et les yeux de la couleur de la plus pure des glaces et elle souriait chaleureusement contrairement à l'homme en face d'elle qui n'avait pas l'air heureux.

La discussion s'envenime vite et le ton monte, je décide de m'interposer entre les deux. 《Que ce passe t'il ici ?》 Le brun ne m'entend même pas a cause de sa colère qu'il ne cherche même pas a cacher, il m'écarte sans délicatesse et il fonce sur la femme qui se met directement à crier sous la menace, il la traite de monstre et lui donne un violent coup de poing au visage, elle s'écroule dans un cri de douleur étouffé, elle est inconsciente.

J'attrape cet homme par sa chemise de dos et le tire vers moi avec de gros efforts, je le fais se retourner et le regarde dans les yeux, il semble s'être calmé.

《Va t'en avant que je brûle cet endroit jeune homme !》 Cet homme veut brûler une si jolie boutique c'est inconcevable.

《Non, vous êtes fou, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille !》

Un coup de feu retentit dans la boutique mais ça provenance est extérieur, l'homme que je tenais est touché et il s'écroule sur une étagère, moi je fonce à terre avec les mains sur la tête.

La femme se réveille de l'inconscience à ce moment là, elle commence à crier à l'homme armé qui se trouve devant la boutique d'arrêter et par miracle celui ci s'arrête et demande si un certain Goyle est dans la boutique, la femme me regarde furtivement, je le redresse tremblant avec les mains en l'air.

《Je ne suis pas-》 Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que l'homme dehors lâche un juron et s'enfuit en courant l'arme toujours à la main.

Mireille est le nom de la femme et elle a vingt trois ans, c'est elle qui me l'a dit et pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas l'homme qui était tombé suite à sa blessure par balle s'est retiré, il se tenait la poitrine mais j'ai préféré le regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas voir les dégâts.

Après un dernier regard étrange il a quitté la boutique. J'ai voulu aller aider Mireille et c'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule par balle en plus de son visage qui avait reçu un petit peu plus tôt le coup de poing de l'homme en colère, elle m'a raconté que l'autre homme s'était présenté sous le nom de Saerone Scean et Mireille m'a confiée confié qu'il n'était pas humain, a cause de ce moment de vérité j'ai eu terriblement peur en particulier à cause du regard qu'il m'a donné avant de partir, je n'avait plus envie de fumer.

J'ai proposé à Mireille de l'aider à ranger le bazar occasionné par les récents événements mais elle a catégoriquement refusée mon aide alors je suis retourné au Mystery Shack, la route fût très stressante.

Une fois rentrée j'ai pris conscience que nous étions que deux mais je savais que Oncle Ford ne sortirait pas de son laboratoire, Oncle Stan était je ne sais où et Mabel était chez les parents de son petit copain, tant mieux. Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai envie de dormir.

Hier je n'ai pas dormi tout de suite même si j'avais eu envie de dormir, j'ai fumé un peu et seulement après j'ai su dormir. En début d'après-midi l'homme qui disait s'appeler Saerone est venu au musée me faisant paniquer mais il a su m'apaiser sans pour autant m'apprendre beaucoup de chose.

J'ai juste appris que selon lui que le magasin de Mireille était dangereux et illégal car il était magique et qu'elle vendait ses marchandises à n'importe qui, ça m'a beaucoup attristé car je l'aimais bien et j'ai eu une envie irrépressible de fumer pour oublier mais la présence de Saerone m'a dissuadé surtout que son regard me dérangeait toujours autant, j'ai aussi appris que Mireille avait fuit, Oh Mireille, si seulement on pouvait rendre les gens meilleurs comme un filtre d'amour mais avec de la bonté.

Un jour plus tard Saerone est revenu en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville et suite à ça nous avons bien du parler des heures durant sans nous en rendre compte, j'aime fini par lui parler de mes aventures mais Mabel a fini par revenir ce qui m'a prit de cours, Saerone est parti en courant quand elle lui a dit qu'il était beau gosse, c'était marrant.

Il revenait tout les jours pour grappiller des informations dans les aventures que je lui racontais, j'allais voir ma sœur pour lui parler de tout sauf ce qui concernait la drogue car ça c'était mon secret à moi et personne ne le savait, Mabel a trouvé ça louche que Saerone veut tout savoir sur mes aventures surtout quand il questionnait le plus petit des détails, c'était étrange et suspect.

Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il est venu le voir le lendemain de notre rencontre pour le parler de la boutique magique et il m'a répondu que c'était parce qu'il savait que j'avais conscience des mystères de la ville et de ses alentours et qu'il ne pouvait rien me cacher, a ce moment là il s'est levé brutalement de sa chaise en me fixant du regard, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai supplié pour qu'il parte au plus vite, il m'a écouté et il est parti calmement mais toujours avec ce regard, le même qu'il m'a lançait en quittant le magasin la nuit de notre rencontre.

Sae est revenu me lendemain mais j'ai refusé de le voir et le lendemain après il est encore venu, je le voyait de la fenêtre d'en haut alors qu'il était en bas, il avait prit avec lui un casse-tête en bois pour moi, il a commencé à parler, toutes des belles choses sortaient de sa bouche et je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis parti le rejoindre en me jetant sur lui, il m'avait un peu manqué, pas beaucoup, juste un peu.

Bientôt Sae venait avec des cadeaux pour moi, rien de trop prestigieux, des choses simples et j'adorais ça et je voyais bien qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour venir quand j'étais seul ou presque mais je m'en fichais un peu d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que je fumais de moins en moins c'était comme si j'avais trouvé une alternative à la drogue et ce n'ai que quand Mabel a trouvé un sachet en fouillant ma chambre que je me suis rappelé que j'en avais, elle a crié, pleuré et loi je lui ai promis de ne pas y toucher même si je savais que c'était sûrement faux mais ça allait mieux dans ma vie.

Sae devient de plus en plus intime avec moi, il me murmure de belles choses aux oreilles, des compliments, des secrets et il me touche aussi beaucoup plus, il prend parfois ma main, remet mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, caresse doucement mon visage, est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

Aujourd'hui il me l'a dit, il m'aime, il est amoureux et moi aussi je crois ! Je dois aller le dire à Mabel je pense qu'elle sera heureuse pour moi mais j'hésite, elle a quitté son copain il n'y a pas longtemps et je ne veux pas lui étaler ma joie au visage, ce serait cruel mais lui mentir n'est pas la solution non plus, je vais attendre surtout que Sae m'a confié être un démon, comme Bill mais en mieux m'avait-il dit.

[C]Aujourd'hui tout est fini, je fume a ne plus en pouvoir et je pars, définitivement car je ne supporte plus ça, ma vie est comme maudite et je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever même avec l'aide de la drogue, c'est fini et ça n'a même jamais commencé. Cette nuit la au magasin de Mireille une balle a touché la poitrine de Saerone et il s'est écrasé contre une étagère, dessus se trouvait des fioles d'Espoir Rose.

C'est un léger filtre d'amour qui s'insinue doucement chez sa victime pour un bel amour bien faux, les fioles se sont brisées sur lui et la mixture a même était absorbé par le trou que la balle avait fait dans la poitrine de celui que j'aime, le pire dans tout cela c'est que la victime de ce vicieux poison reste consciente et que celle ci perd de plus en plus le contrôl et ça s'accélère quand la victime se trouve en contact avec la première personne qu'elle a regardé après avoir ingéré cette merde et maintenant Saerone est de nouveau libre et il peut enfin quitter la ville.

[MMaintenant c'est fini pour moi...

《Il est encore vivant ! Amenez la civière vite il faut l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital !》 Du mouvement, je le ressens partout autour de moi et finalement ça se calme je ressens juste une pression sur la main, comme si elle était enrobée de chaleur, j'essaie de serrer cette chose chaude autour de ma main, on me répond, c'est une autre main dans la mienne. 《Je t'aime.》 Sae...

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux car mon calvaire n'est pas fini, je dois me réveiller, je ne veux pas revivre ça. 《Calme toi, je ne suis plus sous l'emprise du filtre, je suis là.》

J'ouvre les yeux et il est la, sur la chaise à côté de mon lit d'hôpital en me souriant doucement d'un air gêné, sa main toujours entortillée dans la mienne.

《J'ai appris à te connaître tu sais et sous le filtre j'ai appris à t'aimer comme tu m'aimes, Mireille est en prison magique elle ne fera plus de mal même indirectement.

《Je t'aime.》 Nous avons dit ses deux mots en même temps, comme synchronisé malgré ma voix enraillée. 《Dipper, nous t'aimons tous, d'une manière différente certe mais nous t'aimons.》

Je regarde sur le petit bureau de chambre, il est rempli de cadeaux, de cartes et de fleurs, oui on m'aime et ce n'est pas la drogue qui m'aime. Saerone m'embrasse et je répond au doux baiser, heureux et libre d'aimer.

(*chiale*)

#LovePotion C'était pour un concours que j'ai remporté et c'est mon texte le plus récent, je suis très fier de lui.


End file.
